


Behind Closed Doors

by Slenbee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Loki Feels, Loki has a heart, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Loki and Tony are together, their relationship? A secret. With the impending threat of the rest of the Avenger's finding out, Tony thinks it's best they call it quits.But in the end, is that truly what he wants?





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wnnbdarklord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/gifts).



> This is my frostirongiftexchange gift fic for wnnbdarklord. Sorry it's not as long as I originally intended but I hope you like it none the less. :''3

“ We can’t keep doing this. “  
  
Dark lashes fluttered, the raven-haired god tilting his head quizzically from his perch. Loki sat with one leg up on the opposite knee, fingers laced within his lap as he blinked up at the fretting Avenger. He currently occupied one of Tony’s large lounge chairs within his Penthouse, sunlight casting the shadow of the furniture upon the wall. Yet his own was nowhere to be found. A single brow rose in question, yet the faintest hint of amusement was evident by the slight twitch of his lips. “ Whatever do you mean? “ He questioned innocently. When the mortal let out an exasperated groan and continued his pacing, the Jotunn simply chuckled.  
  
A shaking hand was brought up to pinch between Tony’s eyes as they fell closed. Quickly letting his arm fall, he turned toward Loki. “ Okay. This, “ He motioned toward the Trickster, his posture, his… everything, before motioning to himself. “ Whatever- Whatever this is. Between us? It…“ There was a moment of hesitation. “ It..It has to stop, Loki. If we don’t... “ When he saw the other’s expression change, the rest of his words died on his tongue and he promptly shut his mouth. God damn it, why did Loki have to give him that look?  
  
Loki slid his ankle from atop his knee, every movement fluid as he rose to his feet. Silently he moved, padding toward the brunette who took a step back. “ You want us to.. ‘stop?’ “ He questioned with a tilt of his head. When Tony wrinkled his nose and rolled his shoulder dismissively, trying to deflect the question, he continued. “Anthony, “ The Trickster spoke softly, longingly. When those big, brown eyes flicked upward, “ Be honest with me. Do you truly want what we have to end? “  
  
No, he didn’t. He never had, and he would be lying if he kept trying to convince himself otherwise. But his team was starting to grow suspicious. The more Loki popped up to ‘help’, or to save him from certain disaster, the more he felt like the walls were slowly closing in. Not only that, but Loki had been caught twice in public. With Tony, he might add. First during a seemingly innocent coffee run where they ‘bumped into’ one another while one of Tony’s fans was taking a selfie, and the second just so happened to be last Friday night when Tony said he was meeting Pepper.  
  
Which he did. He just left out the part about it being a party of three.  
  
So yeah. Right now? Things weren’t exactly looking too great. Clint kept staring him down whenever the team got together and Nat was no better, silently judging him from afar with that subtle, questioning squint she was known for. Sighing loudly he shoved his right hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes hit the ground. His left hand began to fidget, fingers curling into his palm as he tried to quell his nerves by stuffing it into his pocket. “ No,“ Tony muttered, his expression melting into one of defeat. “ No, Loki, I don’t. “  
  
Cool fingers touched his cheek, quelling the buzzing thoughts that bounced around his brain. Fuck it. There was no sense in lying to Loki. Not that he wanted to in the first place. Closing his eyes Tony leaned into that hand and let out a sigh. “ It’s just... “ Arms slipped around his shoulders and Tony drew himself in close until the side of his face was pressed firmly into the god's chest. A sigh of relief fluttered free, the tension in his body fading as he relaxed into the embrace. Loki was running his fingers through his hair when he chose to speak once more. “ It’s just that… They- the team, they can’t know about ‘us’. “ The chest beneath his cheek swelled with a snicker of amusement, and the mortal found himself leaning back to give a weak glare.  
  
 “ I’m serious, Loki. If they know we’re…” Together? In a relationship? Going out to dinner every other Friday? Sleeping in the same bed? Warmth tinted his cheeks, thoughts cast aside with a rapid blink. Clearing his throat he dipped his head. “ If they knew we were something. That would raise a lot of questions. Questions I’m- “ A breath rushed free from his lungs, the corner of Tony’s lips quirking upward. “ Not, _reallllly_ prepared to answer right now. Honestly, at least. And I don’t want to have to lie about you. About us. “  
  
Surprise filled Loki’s eyes as he remained silent and listened, a fond smile pulling its way across his features as the Avenger spoke in honesty. “ Is that so? “ The Trickster mused after a brief silence. “ You would not pull the infamous ‘Stark charm’ and try to convince them otherwise? “ It was the very same charm that had him swooning and falling in love with the Iron Avenger in the first place. There weren’t many who were able to resist it.  
  
Tony rocked back on his heels, slipping his arms around that slender waist. “ Nope, because I’d end up tripping over my own words and telling the truth one way or another. “ Letting out a small _tsk_ he let his shoulders rise and fall in a knowing shrug. “ And we both know how me being honest winds up with me getting in more trouble than it’s worth.“ Pale eyes sparkled with amusement and a laugh filled the air above, easing his nerves. He loved hearing and seeing Loki laugh. It was a sight not many got to behold, a peek past that icy exterior he used to keep people from seeing his true colors.  
  
Leaning in, the Jotunn placed a kiss on the warmth of Tony’s forehead, the contact lingering until it elicited a pleased hum. Pulling back he gazed down with a fond smile, nimble fingers stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. “ You always were one for trouble. However I must agree, I do not feel that now is a proper time to ‘come clean’ as you say. Not until we have a solid reason or a way for me to redeem myself. “ Lifting a hand he pet through those short locs, nails gently scritching at the mortals scalp. “ Plus, “ He began. “ If they knew I was willingly handing over information about where and when certain villains plan to attack, I’m sure Fury would demand you turn me over in an instant. “  
  
A snort fluttered free, worn hands giving a squeeze to slender hips. “ Yeah, and if your buddies knew you were betraying them on my behalf, I’m fairly certain you’d end up getting kicked out of super villain book club. “ Tony knew what it was like to work under the table to seal a deal. Offer someone enough money and fame and they practically fell into your lap to do your bidding. Fortunately for them, this didn’t involve money nor fame, but instead power, magic, information, and a priceless ally come some… future battle, or something.  
  
Humming softly the Trickster peered along his cheekbones and admired Tony’s face, the smile that spread along his features full of gentle fondness. “ I’m more than capable of lying through my teeth without them thinking otherwise. Your team, on the other hand… “ A slow blink was given, Loki’s focus drifting off to the side. “ That is, unfortunately, a much tougher issue to deal with. “ There were many times where he’d shown up, saved the team- or more so Tony, and just, disappeared. His ‘ game ‘ as Fury called it was irritating, but it had become such a common occurrence that they were starting to expect it now.  
  
Not only that, but two months ago Loki had heard the dear old Captain ‘ wish ‘ for him to appear during a fight against some mythical beasts. He was invisible at the time, of course, watching the scene unfold from nearby. Loki’s magic ended up being the only thing able to weaken them enough for the Avengers to finish them off. Maybe if he kept at it, they’d eventually thank him for his help and show some gratitude. But for now? Such kindness from the rest of the team seemed highly unlikely.  
  
Tony took a step back, sliding out from under the Jotunn’s arms. Turning he headed over to his private bar, withdrawing a frosted glass and a bottle of whiskey. Loki followed, leaning up against the counter with his arms folded. “ Would you like a drink? “ The mortal asked, a languid shake of his companion’s head being his only answer. “ You know, “ He slowly started pouring himself a glass. “ I’m still trying to understand why having you around is such a big deal in the first place. “ Loki raised an eyebrow in silent question when the Engineer looked up at him.  
  
“ Don’t get me wrong, the whole… invasion, thing? “ Lifting his glass, Tony swirled the contents with a shrug. “ Totally not cool that it happened. People died, others got hurt, the sky tore open and hell, I mean, I still have nightmares on occasion. But that being said, if it weren’t for you showing me and explaining to me what actually happened, “ Taking a sip he watched Loki smile before letting the glass leave his lips with a sigh. “ I never would have seen the bigger picture. “  
  
“ Not many are willing to try. “ Loki spoke somewhat flatly, his weight shifting from one foot to the other. “ Your dear Captain, for example. He, like many other dogmatic men, are blinded by their beliefs. Right is right, wrong is wrong. It is ingrained in their bodies and their minds. There is no in-between, and thus those who are those seeking redemption, are unable to redeem themselves. Even for something they had no control of. “ Shrugging a shoulder Loki rolled his eyes and sighed listlessly. “ In the end, you can’t teach old dogs new tricks, as you say. “  
  
Rolling a shoulder the Jotunn glanced off to the side and let out a sigh through his nose. “ Sometimes there is simply no reasoning with those types of people. “ Pale eyes drifted over to one of the large windows, watching the clouds slowly roll by. Movement caught the corner of his eye and with a slow blink, his attention drifted back to the mortal in front of him.  
  
Tony was leaning against the counter now, glass in one hand, both arms folded much like Loki’s own. “ Well… It is unfortunate, “ Clearing his throat he bobbed his head. “ to say the least, I mean. But I think what matters for us right now, is making sure we understand one another. “  Smiling softly he placed his hand atop one of Loki’s own, his thumb brushing against the back of it in an affectionate manner. “ So, for now-“ Setting the whiskey down with a sigh and a small clink, he smiled contently. “Let’s forget about that little conversation. None of that matters. What matters to me right now, is you. “  
  
Warmth swelled within Loki’s chest and butterflies filled his stomach, the smile that crossed his features a sight not many got to see. Lifting a hand the god settled it atop the mortals own, bringing it to his lips so he could steal a kiss against his knuckles. “ Are you saying I have your undivided attention? “ He questioned. Mischievous blue eyes sparked, nose wrinkling in amusement. Drawing that hand close to his chest, he settled Tony’s palm over his heart and held it there. “ Not that I didn’t have it before, of course. “  
  
Feeling the steady thrum beneath his palm had the Avenger falling silent, his attention focused on how Loki held his hand. Those smooth, nimble fingers caressing over his own; cool to the touch, but not unpleasantly so. Warmth filled Tony’s chest, his expression brightening as he leaned in, eyes falling half mast. Letting out a hum, he pushed himself onto the tips of his toes to try and steal a kiss from across the bar. “ Fully, undivided. No more interruptions. “ Their lips met in a mixture of fire and ice, the chill of Loki’s lips sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. From the content rumble he felt beneath his palm, he was sure his companion enjoyed it just the same.  
  
Pulling back when the air grew too thin he let out a sigh, hand slipping free. Setting the glass into the small sink, he rounded the bar and returned to Loki’s side. “ How about tonight we order take-out. “ Tony began, pinning the taller man up against the counter with a smirk. “ We can curl up on the couch, watch a movie or two, eat some pizza or maybe order from that one Japanese place you like down the street. You pick, you know I’m down for anything. “  
  
Loki let out a soft laugh, the sound tumbling free from parted lips. “ And what movie will we be watching? Surely not one of those old Disney cartoons you keep insisting upon. “ Tony bat his eyelashes at the god and the Trickster smirked. “ I told you before, Anthony. I may be a powerful sorcerer capable of many things that other people can only dream of, but bringing furniture to life and making it sing… “ Words trailed off when the other man pouted up at him.  
  
By the stars, why did Tony have to be so cute? Truly, how could he resist a face like that? Humming low in his throat the god leaned in, brushing their noses together before stealing a chaste kiss. “ I’m afraid that would simply be a waste of my talent. “ That pout dissolved into a wide smile and Loki found himself grinning. “  If you’d like for me to cook, clean, and entertain you, I can do all that and more without the use of magic. “  
  
Tony chuckled lowly, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “ Mm, yeah you’ve got a point. Why waste all that awesome talent cleaning house when you could waste it in the bedroom? “ Wiggling a brow seductively he stole another peck to Loki’s lips, pressing into it whilst rising to the tips of his toes. A thought donned, ushering forth a snicker that had him pulling away. Rocking back on his heels he ran his eyes over his companion’s form. “ I gotta’ admit though, thinking about you parading around in a maid outfit... “ Sheepishly blinking up he gave a cheeky smile and a wink. “ Kinda’ hot. “  
  
Folding slender arms across his chest, the dark-haired god raised a brow. “ I thought you wanted to order dinner and watch a movie? “ He questioned, his smile betraying the sharpness of his voice. Chuckling softly he brought his hands up to smooth them through Tony’s hair. Combing his fingers through it he tilted his head back and smirked. “ Or would you rather wait and ‘waste’ a little bit of that talent like you mentioned. “  
  
Setting those worn hands upon the god’s slender hips he gave them a squeeze. “ JARVIS, order the usual from that nice Italian place across town. Double bread sticks, double- you know what, just make it double everything. “ Tony smirked and tugged Loki closer. “ That’ll give us, forty minutes? Tops? “  
  
_-Your order has been placed, sir. Would you like dessert with that as well?-_  
  
Loki tugged on his hair and tilted his head back, exposing his neck as he leaned in and nipped at the sensitive skin beneath his ear. “ Nah J, I think I’ll be getting dessert before- _ow!_ Okay okay! Two chocolate lava cakes it is then! “  
  
“ You know me so well, Anthony~ “


End file.
